


Bliss

by ChocoSMBondage



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Urg, abit, abit angst, but made up, happy new year, pure fluff, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: Yuri and Victor are married and living together in St Petersburg. This is about their life together on the last day of the year. However they got into a fight and soon got back together... With a surprise!With shaky hands I picked it up before staring back at my blushing Моя любовь.I took a step and another until Yuri was within reach.I grabbed him by his waist and lifted him up before spinning us around.I saw the smile on his face. I could feel my smile being a permanent fixture on my face.As we danced around in the kitchen, food long forgotten and the clock striking 12.1/1/20XXThis was going to be the best year ever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I have been wanting to do ever since i saw this [post](http://atsushi-protection-squad.tumblr.com/post/154940787215/hana-tox-happy-birthday-viktor)
> 
> Also since YOI has often been compared to Cinderella, I thought how about mashing it with a little of Alice in Wonderland feels?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Oh Happy New Year! By the time this is up, it should be New Year in my timezone. So Happy New Year from the future~ Haha!
> 
> HAve a great 2017!!

.*.*.

It was a cold and foggy day here in St. Petersburg. Nothing out of the ordinary with the weather. Sunny with mist and temperature that bites. The only difference from yesterday is how it was the last day of the year. The end before the beginning.

What great day it would have been to end the year off on a sweet note so as to start with a better one. However things were not in favor of Victor for he was out, alone, in the cold, by his usual bench near the Hermitage. It was not a rare sight but still lets one wonder, where is his husband or his dog?

 

Against the silence and the occasional trudging in a distance, Victor could not help but sigh as he slumped against the bench. There was no familiar poodle whining for his attention, nor was his adorable Japanese husband in sight. With the cold against him and the mist in sight, he felt lonely… extremely lonely.

 

_I should not have done that…_

Was all he wished for while reflecting and pondering on the cause of this bad start…

 

It was a normal morning as usual. With a slight stir and blink, he opened his eyes to his sleeping beauty. The exhausted beauty was cuddling against Victor, burying his face in his Russian lover’s neck whilst holding him close. It felt ticklish, to have Yuri’s breathe against his bare skin. With a giggle that he could not hold back, Victor continued staring at his beloved.

The cold touch from the ring was all the push Victor needed before he nuzzles against Yuri’s hair, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

It reminded him of the onsen. It resembled slightly of his favorite comfort food, katsudon. But most importantly, it echoed the sentiments that Victor had been longing for: _Home._

Tightening his hold around his husband, Victor prayed to the heavens: _How_ _I wish that time would stop._

However it didn’t not. When Yuri awoke, Victor gave the man light pecks on his face and neck. They arose from bed as Makkachin was tugging on the sheets as a prompt to feed her.

 

_“Morning my sweetheart~”_

_“Mmm, always so cheesy. Morning, Victor.”_

The world could not do any wrong at that moment. It just felt so right, and so loved. That neither expected nor knew how the fight came about.

 

 

“Fine!”

With a loud declaration and a slam of the door, the house settled back into the silence preceding the argument. Victor had left the apartment in a fit while Yuri returned to their shared room. Both stubborn in their own way, both reluctant to admit their wrong.

 

 

Even with his infamous memory streak, Victor could not remember the reason for the fight. It was a petty fight, a light batter that took a turn for the worst. It has to be.

Small arguments, sass or light-hearted banter had always been a part of their relationship. It was a way for them to grow together as a couple and to learn more about the other. Those little quirks, pet peeves and preferences.

Fights were to help them mend their ways and get along better. But nothing of this proportion… Victor knew that he always had a better control over his temper while Yuri was the one who was better at controlling the situation. Both would have withdrawn and just stood in silence to calm down, letting their intentions sink in while holding back the words that scar.

Except this time, he was genuinely annoyed. He could still feel the irritation that crept up in him. He walked around for hours aimlessly in attempts to cool his head and not explode out in fit.

_“I cannot believe him! I always knew that Yuri hates to lose. But to actually show that trait in this fight? How much of a kid can he be?! What did I see in him? In that obnoxious, stubborn-headed, sensitive – “_

Without a notice, Victor had arrived at the Palace Square. Out of habit he headed towards his usual bench. As he brisk walked, he could feel the irritation melt and soon, became replaced with guilt the moment he saw the slightly wet bench.

_“– Adorable, sleeping beauty. The man with such sexy eyes, an irresistible smile and an intoxicating scent. The man that makes me feel whole. The man that inspires me. My muse. My Yuri. My любимая. Моя любовь.”_

_What would I do without you…?_

.*.*.

It was around 1 in the afternoon when Victor arrived at the Hermitage, brooding. When he left, it was close to dusk. He wandered around the streets, looking for an apology gift.

 

He gave

A visit to the florist for a bouquet of blue hyacinths.

A visit to the nearest Japanese restaurant for a take away order of katsudon for 2.

A visit to the nearest toy store for a cute nigiri plushie.

 

With his gifts and apology speech ready, Victor braved his heart, heading back to his lonely Yuri with newfound determination. _How had I managed to leave you alone? Once I am back, I will shower him in all my love and might. I have to show Моя любовь_ , _just how much he means to me. I won’t let you sleep a wink tonight!_

However along the way, he caught sight of someone running in the corner of his eyes. He would have ignored it, had the person not been familiar.

In a yellow and blue sweater and sweatpants, the young kid was running towards an alley. With his jet black hair and a black and grey sneakers, the kid stopped to stare at Victor before taking off once more in a hurry.

Without any hesitation, Victor felt himself chasing after the little boy. Those eyes were not that of a typical local. Those clear brown orbs that stared back him reminded him of only one person. _Yuri. Моя любовь_.

 

_What is he doing here? Why is he in the form of kid? Did something happen?_

“Yuri!” He exclaimed after the still running kid.

“Yuri! Wait for me! Yuri! Where are you heading? What is going on? What happened to you?”

“Yuri! Yuri!”

 

But all efforts were in vain as the boy ran. Victor had no choice but to accept the silence and continue chasing after the mini Yuri. They turned down a pave, before heading straight. Weaving through the streets till, they were heading down Tuchkov Bridge.

_Where are we heading? The rink?_

_Yuri’s stamina is still incredible even as a kid! Why have I still not caught up to him yet?_

Remembering how the rink is off limits that day, Victor sped up in an attempts to catch the boy before he gets into trouble. _Моя любовь_ , what has gotten into you?

As they approach the door, little Yuri stopped in his steps before looking back at Victor’s running figure. Little Yuri gave him an adorable and blinding smile which made Victor swoon. _That was so adorable. Oh gosh! When I catch up to him, I will smolder that little cutie in my arms and kiss him all over! That I promise!_

‘You are late! Hurry! Hurry!’ – _Late? For what?_

With that the little Yuri pushed open the glass doors and heading down the dimly lit hallways. _It’s open? Wait!_ “Yuri!”

 

Down the corridor and through the locker room, Victor lost sight of little Yuri. With his arms still holding onto his gifts, he panic and searched around for his little lover. But the kid was not in sight. He was about to drop everything and rampage around until… He heard the familiar tunes of a song. Their song…

 

_Sento uno voce che piange lontano  
Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato_

_Could it be…? Yuri?_

_Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_  
_Inizio a prepararmi_  
_Adesso fa' silenzio_

There Yuri was, skating the routine that brought them together. The routine that they loved with the song that is their love. The one that they pair skated to during their first year together as coach and student for the exhibition gala. However this version was not the duet. Instead of the song that they would skate to during their off days or dance to in their living room, the lyrics that followed was…

 

 _Con una spada vorrei tagliare_  
Quelle gole che cantano d'amore  
Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani   
Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione

Those heart wrenching lyrics. This plea. Victor could feel tears in his eyes as he saw his lover’s lack luster movements in a desperate spread and quest for him. _No, this was not meant to be. Моя любовь_ , _My Yuri. I will never leave you. I will always be by your side._

As the song progressed through the lyrics that he knew well by heart, he could not take a step from where he stood. Yuri in his beauty was so mesmerizing even if he was skating his heart and despair. Victor could not do anything but continue focusing all if his attention on his husband.

Seeing the despair, Victor shook in determination: _I will not go back on my words!_

_Partiamo insieme  
Ora sono pronto_

Soon it was not long before the song came to a close and Yuri finished with a pose. _The routine was as beautiful and magnificent as the first time I saw the video of Yuri performing it. But there was no time to gawk in awe. I have a mission on hand!_

“Yuri!”

 

At the sound of his name, my beloved turned around in shock. He eyes were slightly red and his back slightly hunched as he bit on his lower lips. _He must have been crying while performing. My heart aches… It aches…_

“Yuri. I…”

Without any words, I shoved my gifts towards Yuri in hopes that he would understand me.

 

As he approached the barrier of the rink, he hesitantly accepted them. As he took in the gifts, he seemed to understand the relation and started to smile. Even though it was a bittersweet one, one that seemed relieved and forgiving.

“The meal has gone cold Victor.”

“A-aa…” _Oh no._

“Haha. How about I cook it for us, back home?”

“I would gladly!”

Without any warning, I closed the distance and pulled him in for a crashing hug. I could feel him leaning into me. If his hands were not full, he would have clung onto me. I gave him a light peck on the cheek before whispering the words

 

_“I am so sorry, Моя любовь”_

_“I am sorry too.”_

Nothing felt more right than to have him back in my arms, within reach. _Oh, Yuri. I would be nothing without you. I love you so…so very much._

.*.*.

 

Back in the comforts of our quarters, Yuri was starting on his signature katsudon in nothing but my old worn shirt and an apron. I sat by the counter taking in the sight of his graceful movements through the kitchen. _I really do love you. Моя любовь_.

“Ah! Victor, I almost forgot something important.” He continued with his stirrings as he spoke out.

“What would it be? Did you forget to buy something?” I stood anxiously.

 

He turned shyly and gave a quick glance to an abandoned envelope by the corner of counter. I strode towards it and tore it open. Out fell a couple of medical papers and an image, more specifically, _a sonogram._

With shaky hands I picked it up before staring back at my blushing _Моя любовь_.

I took a step and another until Yuri was within reach.

I grabbed him by his waist and lifted him up before spinning us around.

 

I saw the smile on his face. I could feel my smile being a permanent fixture on my face.

As we danced around in the kitchen, food long forgotten and the clock striking 12.

1/1/20XX

 

 

_This was going to be the best year ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> любимая - Beloved  
> Моя любовь - My Love  
> Blue Hyacinths - Hyacinths represent peace. When apologizing, it is often used as a way to ask for forgiveness. 
> 
> I tried to keep the locations names as real and as accurate as possible. But if they do not match with the places in real time, then pretend it does! Im sorry! 
> 
> Once again, Have a Happy 2017!!  
> Feel free to comment below or read my other stories!! Thank you all!!


End file.
